In order to further elucidate the pathogenesis of asthma and atopic dermatitis we will continue to study adenyl cyclase responses of lymphocytes and granulocytes to beta adrenergic and other agonists. We will determine whether preincubation with histamine alters subsequent responses to other agonists, as preincubation with prostaglandins has been shown to do. We will also study the responsiveness of lymphocyte membrane preparations to beta agonists and the effect of phospholypids on this response. Finally we will continue studies on the effect of respiratory virus infections on leukocyte adrenergic responses.